theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nate Quarter
"You have been through much and travelled far... but you are honourable, and you are a lamplighter!" :-Female Ghostwaif, to Nate Quarter. '''Nate Quarter' was the main character of The Immortals, and the son of Abe Quarter. He was a descendant of Quint, Twig, and Rook. Like Twig and Rook, he was capable of speaking to banderbears. In The Immortals At the start of The Immortals, Nate was a young Lamplighter who was good friends with Rudd, a Cloddertrog. His father Abe had once been the Mine Sergeant of that Phraxmine, but he had been killed by Grint Grayle. The murder appeared to be an accident, and Grint Grayle took over the phraxmine, gaining a reputation for cruelty to everyone who worked in the mine. He had a particular dislike for Nate. In The Hulks, Grint Grayle attempted to kill Nate, but instead killed Rudd, who had dived in front of Nate. Nate escaped with Slip, a Grey Goblin Scuttler. Nate caused an "accident" with a Phraxlamp, destroying Grint Grayle's stash of Stormphrax crystals. They jumped aboard the Deadbolt Vulpoon and set off for Great Glade. In Great Glade, Nate set off to find his uncle, Quove Lentis. Quove disliked both of Nate's parents, and refused to help Nate. Nate was angered and humiliated, and called the academics "high and mighty". Nate soon found work in Copperwood, and became friendly with his boss, Friston Drew. Friston's spoilt son, Branxford Drew, became very angry when he learned that his father planned to pass his business to Nate instead of him, and, during a Thousandsticks match, Branxford framed the death of his father on Nate. In fact, Friston Drew was murdered by Branxford, as part of a plan formulated by Felftis Brack. Soon, Nate and Slip were also blamed for the kidnapping of Eudoxia Prade, the daughter of the owner of the phraxmine Nate worked at, although Eudoxia came with Nate willingly. Nate fled Great Glade for the Midwood Decks, along with Eudoxia, Slip, a banderbear named Weelum, Ambris Hentadile (also known as "the Professor") and a Third Age Sky Pirate named Squall Razortooth. After arriving in the Midwood Decks they caught a phraxship called Old Glory to Hive to rescue Eudoxia's father, Galston Prade. In a rescue attempt Nate and Eudoxia became tangled in the recently declared war between Great Glade and Hive, and were pressed into service in the Hive Militia. During the Battle of the Midwood Marshes, the Hive Militia was defeated, and Eudoxia was badly injured by a leadwood bullet lodged behind her ear. Nate set off for Riverrise with Eudoxia, intending to use the Riverrise water to cure her. Zelphyius Dax flew the pair of them to Thorn Gate in his skycraft, and they journeyed along Waif Trail to reach the great city. Upon arriving at Riverrise, Nate Quarter learned that the only water potent enough to save Eudoxia was the water in the Garden of Life--any Golderayce One-Eye forbade anyone to enter the Garden of Life on pain of death. Enlisting the help of Gilmora and Gomber, Nate sneaked past the Keep, but Golderayce caught him. As Golderayce fired a poison dart at Nate, the Caterbird swooped down and created a whirlwind, blowing the dart back at Golderayce and killing him. Nate proceeded to the Garden of Life and discovered that Rook and Twig were there, kept prisoners for hundreds of years. After their stories were recounted, Rook and Twig were swept into a Great Storm passing over the Garden of Life, reunited with Quint, and transformed into echoes of their youth. Nate, Eudoxia, and Slip then journeyed to the Edge, in search of Ambris Hentadile's missing brother, Ifflix Hentadile. They were joined by a group of Fettle-Leggers who were making a pilgrimage to the "City of Shining Spires". Upon arriving at the Stone Gardens, they all discovered that the fabled city was actually Sanctaphrax, blown back to the Edge after hundreds of years. The city seemed perfectly preserved and even populated by academics, but something seemed off to Nate and Weelum's senses told him that it was a dead city, so Squall decided to stay with the banderbear on the Archemax while the rest examined the city. Soon, it became clear that the city had become a breeding ground for gloamglozers, and that the monsters had created the illusion of the city as it appeared in the past. The original gloamglozer tried to kill Nate upon realizing he was a descendant of his ancient enemy, but the three Immortals appeared, destroying all the gloamglozers, and finally turning back into glisters to be reborn. Nate then joined Ambris Hentadile and descended the Edge cliff. Category:Characters Category:Fourthlings